


Easy Like Summer

by Big_Diesel



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Chatting & Messaging, Cheating, Computers, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dominance, Dominatrix, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Filming, Fluff and Angst, Forced Crossdressing, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kink Exploration, Long-Distance Relationship, Mind Control, Mind Games, Oral Sex, Other, Pegging, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secret Messages, Semi-Public Sex, Video & Computer Games, Video Cameras, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: A new girl just entered Royal Woods. Her name is Natsuki Makoto but prefers to be called Summer. Instantly, she becomes the silent beauty of the school. Her voice and her beauty are like chocolate to those who craved her sweetness. One day, the beauty sets eyes on Lincoln. She leaves him a note. He opens it. The rest is history.





	1. Silent Beauty (Part I)

_Melodies of Your Grace_ was a ballad he had written for Ronnie Anne. It came to his mind as he sat in his darkened room. His blanket kept him warm, but his heart was lukewarm, churning the confusing of mild and cold of his pending relationship with his beloved. The moon shined on his face, greeting him as a glimmer of hope. It tells Lincoln that even where there is darkness, it is there to provide light. On what and where does that light shine, it is up to him. He returned the moon that favor and jumped out of bed. It was three in the morning and school was to be attended, but who needed sleep when love was on the line. He tore a sheet of paper from his composition notebook and pulled a pencil from his drawer. He turned on his flashlight and began working on his masterpiece. The moon, the flashlight, his heart, and overall, Ronnie Anne gave him the warmth to shine on the quiet, still weekday night.

It was finished. It took him over three hours to do. With his desk filled with torn paper, balled paper, candy bars, sodas, and energy drinks, this painstaking project was worth it. In the eyes of a twelve-year-old, this was his best project yet. It did not even compared to the comics he had yet to submit. Or the art he had created and posted on various sites as 4chan and DeviantArt. No, this was more special. It was an original. A masterpiece exclusively for his beloved, Ronnie Anne.

He made a reminder to send it to the post office when school ended. Fortunately, Luna's girlfriend was going to pick him up afterwards. She and Luna were going to the mall to pick up their brand new guitar for their band. The details weren't important to him. All it mattered was that the mall contained a post office and the letter that contained all of his feelings were going to be sent to his beloved Ronnie Anne. Just the thought of mentioning the vile, cesspit of a woman who he rather lick the bathroom floor or eat raw snails before tasting the soft lips of his Latin beauty. No matter the punches, the slaps, the sloppy joe-boxers, and insults he received from her, he would have never traded for the world.

He made to school before the first bell ring. He still had to get used to his new school. It has been a few weeks since beginning his sixth grade year at Royal Woods Junior High and already he vied for the days of his former elementary school days. The days of recess, enrichment, self-contained classes with only one teacher, and the neverending field trips were dead. Now, the days of seven classes, different classrooms, different personalities of teachers, multitude of homework, and neverending test taking were now his everyday routine. It will be different if he had his wingman, confidant, and best friend, Clyde, by his side. However, because of his high achieving test scores, his parents enrolled him at a private performing arts school, leaving only to see his best friends on weekends.

He did have mutual acquaintances, students who followed him from elementary school. He shared a couple of classes with one of his acquaintances, Rusty Spokes. Speaking of Rusty, he saw him entering the hallway with a spark in his eye. That was the call that something was on his sleeve. He wasn't Clyde, but the acne-faced pre-teen was responsible for knowing the "low-down of school." He wasn't labeled a snitch, but he kept his eyes opened on everyone and everything.

He leaned next to Lincoln at his locker. Lincoln smelled cologne. He must be getting ready for a hot date was something he wanted to say to Rusty. But he digressed. It was very unlikely of a guy to have a girlfriend before Lincoln. He was not doubting the boy's ability to get a girlfriend, Rusty was a bit cocky and overly exuberant for his good. So, Lincoln concluded that Rusty has something on his sleeve.

"Lincoln, what's up, bro," said Rusty while keeping a cool, calm tone. Lincoln knew that Rusty has been watching too many of his father's '90's films. The days of  _Dazed and Confused, Can't Hardly Wait, and American Pie_  were the first movies he picked. The introduction was too much of a cliche. He overlooked his exuberant friend before responding to his question.

"Same as usual, buddy," he replied while imitating Pauly Shore. "Just getting ready for our 35 hours of hell." He chuckled, knowing he was not lying. He still had to adjust to changing classes. The constant changing of seats and teachers were getting to him. Then, the five minutes before getting to his next class, especially if the next class required an additional few minutes to get to without getting a tardy slip. He was fortunate that his last class, which was Art, was at the foot of the school.

"You smell nice," said Lincoln. "Having a  _hot_  date?"

Rusty smiled, resulting in pulling his collar of his T-shirt that read  _Detroit vs. Everybody_. "Not yet," he flexed his arms. "But I am going to once you get the lowdown of what I have heard."

"What is the scoop?" Lincoln used that phrase as an introduction to listening to Rusty's stories. Rusty looked over to see if no one was listening to their conversation. He lowered his voice and came close to Lincoln.

"Word is that a new student is coming," said Rusty. "A very sexy chick from overseas." He grinned, tucking in his lip, exposing his teeth. "I heard she is from the land of the rising sun."

Lincoln raised his eyebrows. "A girl from our comrades of the East." He put his finger to his lip, sighting affirmation about the story. "What else did you hear?"

Rusty gave a second look before returning back to Lincoln. "One, she is  _not_ a foreign exchange student. Thank God. Two, she moved to this country with just her mother. And word is that her mother is twice as hot."

"No kidding," questioned Lincoln.

"No kidding," confirmed Rusty while tightly gripping Lincoln's shoulder. "Her mother is a writer and moved here to have some escape. She supposed to be well-known in Japan and other parts of Asia, but I couldn't care less. What I am anticipating is what the girl looks like."

Lincoln played coy. He was entertained by his hearing his acquaintance speak, but he never brought into the hype of those kinds of stories. He never wanted to trigger anything that was going to promote popularity. So, it meant that this new student is going to be  _exotic_  because she came from overseas. Once again, he never liked discrediting people of their value, but he believed that a person should earn their respect based on who they are, not what they are.

It was something he wished Rusty would learn. But alas, Lincoln was not the typical twelve year old who went bananas over any popular girl. Feeling the crinkled envelope in his back pocket was the reminder of his true beloved whom he secretly nicknamed, his distant lover.

The bell rang, ending the conversation between the acquaintance. Rusty stayed at his locker, looking at the mirror to display his "swagger." Lincoln shook his head for the clueless teen as he ventured to his first and worst class, English.

He was usually one of the last to enter the classroom before his teacher gave him the notion to close the door. He was grateful that he was in the last row. With his desk four desks away from the exit, it was quick access. The class was preferential seating, meaning "first come, first serve." In his mind, "first come, first to go." He pulled out his binder with notes he had never studied. He opened his textbook to a chapter he had never read. He looked to the board with an upcoming test he doubted he was going to study until the night before, and began to listening to his teacher.

His teacher was discussing something of poetry and relating to experiences of love and "matters of the heart." It came to no surprise of the catcalling of his male peers, mocking and speaking in Latin to the disgust of his female classmates. Their teacher, with a ruler in hand, would tell the class to settle down or else see the assistant principal. As always, the class became quiet. So quiet that a pin drop could be heard.

Lincoln's mind was in another realm. It didn't matter what the students or the teacher did. The only thing he wanted to do was the send this letter to Ronnie Anne. His mind returned to reality after hearing the sound of the door unlocking. The entire class in unison turned to the source. Upon opening of the door, there came the assistant principal. He stood tall and firm. Rubbing the hairs of his salt and peppered mustache. His eyes linger to the whole class, they hung on his movement until his eyes met with their teacher.

"Is there something we can help you with, sir," asked the English teacher.

"As a matter of fact, you can Mrs. Ellison," said the assistant principal with a firm, yet smooth voice. He turned away from the class. "It is okay, you can come on in."

The assistant principal moved away to allow someone to enter the room. All at once, the faces of his peers became drained. Their mouths were agape. One of the students nearly fell from his desk. Lincoln was last to see the class' distraction. When his eyes turned to the source, even his face became flushed.

Her hair was black, darker than charcoal, darker than the night itself. Its sheen gave her hair such a lovely feature. Lincoln could tell by its texture that this girl takes care of her hair. Her eyes were green, shining like emeralds that belonged in the finest of jewelry. Her face was beautiful as if God sculpted the face himself from his image. Her skin was creamy in comparison of milk. Her lips, rosy and red like a budding rose. She remained silent, but it was enough to grow the murmurs and whispers of the interrupted class.

"Ahem," said the assistant principal. All returned to normalcy, as much normal as they could be. "I would like to introduce you to your new student." He nudged the silent beauty forward. She looked delicate, fragile, like something that needed to be handled with care. She walked gracefully to the front of the classroom. Each step felt like a heartbeat. He imagined if rose petals were in her stead.

She made it to the front of the classroom where she drew her almond eyes to the students. All of them, including Lincoln, were waiting on a word, a sound, just something.

"Nice to meet you all," said the new girl. Her voice was soft, like close to praying to an entity. "My name is Natsuki Makoto." She bowed her head. In return, all felt compel to do. "This is my first time being here at this school. This is my first time being in the United States." She bowed for the second time. "Please be nice to me. I am in your care."

"Thank you, Nat- _suki_ ," answered Mrs. Ellison.

Natsuki turned and faced Mrs. Ellison. With her quiet voice, she edged to her new teacher. "If it is okay with you, I want to be known as Summer. I know it can be hard to pronounce foreign names. Especially when one isn't  _accustomed_  to it."

Lincoln's eyes were like saucers when hearing that response. However, none of the class didn't respond. Mrs. Ellison displayed a meek smile before alerting the assistant principal that she had from here. The assistant principal nodded his head and left the classroom.

"Welcome to our class," said Mrs. Ellison. "I am happy that they put you in our homeroom. This is Honors English. I hope that we can serve you as much as possible."

Through this process, Lincoln was still in disbelief on what the teachers or the students didn't gather.  _Were you unaware of the subtle insult she had just given you? She just threw shade at you and didn't even catch it._ He wanted to laugh but settled for silent laughter. It was the first in a while to be alert and pay attention in class.

The teacher poked around her class, looking for Summer a place to sit. "You can sit by. You can sit by Lincoln." She looked at Lincoln. "Lincoln, raise your hand."

Lincoln looked to his teacher who returned him with a warm smile. Lincoln raised his hand at her request. "That is Lincoln, Summer. Please have a seat beside him. I will gather whatever materials I can get for you. Until then, you can share with Lincoln. If he doesn't mind."

Lincoln shook his head, agreeing with his teacher. "No, I don't mind. I am good."

The silent beauty gracefully walked to the back of the classroom, with every eye and ear facing her and Lincoln. He was met with painful glares from his male classmates. Murmurs were brewing yet again.

_Of course, she sits with the jack of all jackasses._

_I am going to get this fool for sure._

_Don't think you are better than us, Loud._

_You don't have a snowball's chance in hell for a creature like that._

_Lucky ass dude_.

Summer put down her backpack and neatly sat next to her desk. Carefully, she sat on her desk. She turned to Lincoln. He gave her a smile. In return, she did the same.

"I am glad that this moment is over," responded the teacher, giving the students glares that class was to be resumed. "Now, if you turn your textbooks to the following page, we are going to discuss over romanticism affects our current society…"

Lincoln opened a sheet of paper and got an additional mechanical pencil from his binder. He nudged to Summer to give her his spare materials.

"Thanks," she whispered.

Lincoln nodded, giving her a silent affirmation.

He returned his eyes back to his teacher who was writing down notes for their upcoming test. Like always, he had written them down. He knew he wasn't going to study for it. He knew that it will eventually gather dust until the last day where the recycling bin was going to claim it for adoption. His one-tracked mind focused on two things: the final bell and going to the post office to send Ronnie Anne that letter.

The first class ended and Lincoln was the first to go. He kept the steady pace of leaving and beelining his way through the crowds of the seventh and eighth graders before going to his next class. His next subject was Life Science where he was part of the honors program. He didn't believe that there was a difference between honors and general. It was just an excuse for gentrification and a hierarchy of cliques. But it was through the advice of his parents that the pre-teen get an additional help on his application for college.  _Mom, Dad, I am in middle school. This is Detroit, not Harvard Lab School_.

He laughed to himself as he ventured to his next class.

"Lincoln."

He heard his name from afar. He turned as he saw his acquaintance from earlier running through the halls in such a haste. Amidst the pushing and shoving, he made to his target. He was kneeled over, telling Lincoln he needed a second to breathe. Lincoln gave him the notion that he only had a couple of minutes before receiving a tardy slip.

"Dude," he said in between pants. "You lucky ass bastard you."

"What do you mean," questioned Lincoln narrowing his eyebrows. "What is the commotion that you had to run like a football player to get my attention." He knew there was one reason, but enjoyed sort of ridiculing Rusty. A flaw, he admittedly thought to himself.

"You have the school beauty in your homeroom," he said while grabbing Lincoln's shirt. "You are the luckiest bastard in the world!"

Lincoln pulled Rusty's arm from him. "I don't see the fuss. She is in my homeroom. She sits next to me. She…"

He was interrupted again when his exuberant acquaintance grabbed his shirt. "She sits next to you!?"

Lincoln watched as Rusty kneeled to the floor, extending his hand and bowing to Lincoln like he was a god. "I am not worthy. I am not worthy," He looked up to the now disturbed Lincoln. "Dude, tell me. What is she like? Does she have an accent? Is she cute? Is she sexy? Is she…."

"Going to be late," said Lincoln. He sighed. "I will tell you later on at lunch. I can't miss second period. I got to go."

"Alright, bro," said Rusty as he was getting up. "I need deets! Deets, you hear me?"

Before Lincoln walked into his next class, he could still hear Rusty.

" _Deets!"_

Lincoln transitioned from being bored-out-of-his-mind-in-English Lincoln to more engaged Lincoln. Life Science was actually one of his favorite class. He sat in the front row and was happily prepared for anything Mr. Inoue offered.

"Lincoln," said his science teacher. "I was told by the assistant principal that you need to come and see him immediately."

Upon hearing that, the class gave Lincoln the choral "ooh" to him. Lincoln shrugged his shoulders as he made his way out of the classroom and made his way to the principal's office.

He was approaching the principal's office when he saw the new girl exiting the office.  _If looks could kill_  was the first thing that came into Lincoln's mind. Summer reminded Lincoln of Japanese pop idols like J-Melo, Emily, and Hikari Utada. It looked like she belong in magazines or starring in movie than being a student in an average middle school in the average part of time. Honestly, he thought her beauty alone was going to break the curve of the average girls in the school.

He gave her an awkward wave as he was preparing to enter the office. Before he did, she broke the silence.

"Here is something for you," said Summer.

Lincoln saw her presenting a piece of paper to him. It was torn from the same paper that Lincoln gave her earlier in their last class.

"Oh, thank you," he said.

Summer gave a slight smile before getting up and walking away. Lincoln stared until she walked out of his view.

 _I hope to God that this is not going to be a typical Japanese story of note passing to display public affection_ , he thought.

He sighed as he unwrapped the paper to read her message.

_私はあなたの女王です。私に弓を下ろす。_

"It is written in Japanese," said Lincoln as he gave himself a confused look. Lincoln was appreciative of the Japanese culture, pertaining to the manga and anime aspect. An aspiring comic book artist, he hoped to garner influence from the Japanese to be used in his work. However, he can't read the language, giving him a perplexed look on why would she give him something that he couldn't read. He gave Summer the benefit of the doubt. She was a new student and still setting to adjust to the United States. Maybe she didn't know how to write in English. Maybe she was uncomfortable displaying her English. Whatever it may be, it had to wait for now. He got himself focused as he entered the principal's office.


	2. Silent Beauty (Part II)

Lincoln sat at the front steps of the school after finishing another academic filled day. Instead of reveling into the norms of schoolwork and after school activities, he invested himself into the mind-numbing comics of Japanese manga. According to Clyde,  _Death Note_ was adding another omake to its newest edition, displaying events that were unfolding the discovery of L and the mysterious, but obvious detective who came close to detecting Light. Feeling unresolved about her demise, this edition would serve as a consolation on her unfortunate fate, Lincoln lamented as the white-haired boy sighed. He looked at his watch. His sister was to arrive a few minutes ago and yet no sign of her, he thought. There were many possibilities of his older sister's tardy.

_Maybe, she and Sam got caught up with Tabby. Maybe, she got caught up in detention._ Many possibilities of her whereabouts, but one thing was for certain, the rocker or her girlfriend wasn't there. He sat back and lied to get the sun rays he needlessly craved. The orange-pink patched sky was showing hints of an early autumn. He picked it up after listening to his sister, Lisa, making her scientific rants of the upcoming season. Not useful, but something worth mentioning to the young adolescent. One thing about Lincoln is the mindset he has is simplistic. He doesn't do too much, but doesn't do too little. If his life were at stake, he prefer it to be at a medium stake, moderate the levels and watch it if the polarity is too negative or too positive. He often got confused of his logic. According to his counselor, Lincoln tested high to be promoted to another grade. However, the failure of his last class and the advice of his parents argued the promotion. The latter was the paper with the former serving as the kerosene.

He put those past thoughts to rest as he wondered about his sister's whereabouts. After calling three times and left a few text, he sighed loudly as he knew the post office was near close. The crumpled piece of paper in his pocket was the sole reason of her transportation. He remembered scribbling the name of his distant beloved on the scratch sheet that new student, Summer, gave him earlier in the day.

Speaking of Summer, he could remember her patchwork smile, inviting, yet creepy smile. He contemplated on whether he should open the cryptic letter she had given him. Even if he read it, he couldn't read Japanese. The only knowledge of the former, borrowed Chinese characters were through the onomatopoeias of manga, like at the part of  _Death Note_ when one of the bullies strongly came on to a woman and Light caused his demise with a motorcycle accident. Lincoln smiled at his favorite protagonist/anti-hero. The power of controlling one's life, like being God, he thought to himself. He often imagined of controlling fate. Not killing or manipulating, but doing things to serve in his favor. More of a good luck charm than anything else. Lincoln stood up and dusted himself for the defeat of the day. He took it humbly and made his decision to walk the three-mile road track home.

As he was reaching for his backpack, he heard a voice calling his name. It was spoken like a whisper in the wind. The decibels of its gentled voice made Lincoln shivered from his spine to the pit of his now empty stomach. He slightly turned to the source to discover the edible sensation of such a creative, modeled voice.

She stood from the shadows, holding her backpack gently in her hand. She carried it traditionally like the students in her homeland, or at least that what he had pictured. She slowly made her graceful steps to him. She was very cautious, displaying her shyness. Such modesty, Lincoln thought. He knew of her background, with the thanks of Rusty Spokes and the now many, many students of Royal Woods Junior High. However, only a handful, if that much, had able to witness and speak to her firsthand.

Before he could speak, she did the privilege for him.

"Greetings, Lincoln," she spoke faintly, but loud enough for Lincoln to hear. "I didn't think there wouldn't be anyone else here." She tilted her dough eyes, showing her candidness and concern of her well-being and for Lincoln. She looked at him, displaying her bangs as she rubbed it in the wind. "Waiting for someone?"

Her voice redirected him back to reality. "Y-yeah, yeah," he said while grunting. "I mean, I was. My sister and I were gonna…" He paused. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore. I am planning to head back to the house. I don't live that far."

"Really," she asked, looking away before walking a few paces beside Lincoln. She maintained her stance. Lincoln caught a whiff of her scent entering his nostrils.  _A strong hint of cherry,_ he thought to himself. "My mother had a business meeting and told me of her late arrival. So, the principal told me that it was okay to wait at the library before she texted me." She rubbed her fingertips. "She should be on the way at any moment."

"Oh, I see," replied Lincoln very causally. Normally, he wasn't for small talk. However, something of the mysterious beauty drew him to her. If she were a magnet, then he was the proper material for attraction. "Listen, I wouldn't be a rude son-of-a-gun to let you stand out here by yourself." He sat back down and pat the seat beside him. "I will stay behind until your mother arrives."

She was taken aback, blushing at the same time. "Are you sure? I don't want to hold you up or anything."

He shook his head in disagreement. "Think nothing of it, Summer. First, you are new and second, I don't want to be a kid to leave a lady alone. Very rude and my sisters would kill if they knew."

"You have sisters," she asked interjectionally as she took a seat beside Lincoln. She wasn't too close, but enough distance to barely touch shoulders. "I think that is cool to have sisters."

"You can have them all. I have ten of them," he said while cleaning the scoff from his shoe.

"I think that is cool to have a sibling," replied Summer. "I don't know the feeling since I am an only child."

"Really, well, that is okay," said Lincoln. "Knowing for you, you probably have other relatives as well."

She put her hands on her lap. "Where we lived, my mother was too busy to see them. We lived on Kyushu island whereas my other members lived in Shikoku, which is quite a bit away."

"If I remember about that country in my World History class, Shikoku is one of those laid-back, ducked off islands, isn't it?"

She shook her head in agreement. "Aside from your slang of words, yes it is very reclusive."

"I am sorry, Summer," said Lincoln apologetically. "I keep forgetting about the vernacular of one's native tongue."

"Think nothing of it, Lincoln," said Summer. "One of the many things I can add to my databank." She pulled out a black notebook, which coincidentally displayed the cover of  _Death Note._

"Aww, a  _Death Note_ fan," said Lincoln boastfully. "Someone who hiding a little macabre under the modesty." He finished the conversation with a wink.

"It was a gift from one of my friends back home," she said with a gentle smile, but flushing around her ears. "She is a fan of the show and it was something to remember her by." She pulled out the trademark feather and wrote some notes into her notebook before closing it.

"Did the feather pen come with it, too," asked Lincoln slyly. He wanted to see if he could catch her in the act of lying.

"Well, when it was purchased, I asked her to have it…." She stopped, covering her mouth. She appeared embarrassed. Her face turned beet red.

"Oh, Pinocchio, Pinocchio-o-o," he grinned. She covered her face. Lincoln relaxed his composure before patting her on the back.

"Oh, c'mon, Summer," said Lincoln. "There is no shame in enjoying the show. Hell, there are many, many people like me and you who likes anime."

She removed her hands. "This isn't a shame thing. Like an otaku?"

"We do have otakus here, but  _I_ don't see them any different than anyone else," answered Lincoln. "What I am saying is that there is nothing wrong in enjoying a show. I am a fan and love every moment of it. My favorite character is Light and Ryuk. They are such an uneven, poorly matched duo. They go hand-in-hand together until Light had met his demise."

"Right, I enjoyed the era of L better than his successor. I wish Mello served more of a better role than the antagonist."

"I must respect the role he served," interjected Lincoln. "Mello, in my opinion, reminded me of a certain entity. Why serve in a kingdom of a lesser God than to rule in his own dominion? Or at least those were the words I gathered from  _Dante's Peak."_

"You read macabre literature," she said while smiling.

"I dibble-dabble," he said admittedly. "To pass the time and for other things."

"My mother is in a sense of a mystery writer," said Summer. "My mother doesn't like typecasting herself into a genre. She defines her writings by how she feels."

"By emotions?"

"Hmm-hmm, focus on the inner workings of mankind. Knowing their ticks, their curiosity, their  _desires_." Lincoln blushed how she finished the latter with such venom. Even he felt the spice of the conclusion of her sentence. "That is part of the reason why my mother chose to move here. She wanted something that could relinquish her from her former being. She wanted a change. A change of a new purpose, a new subject."

"Like in a topic?"

"More like experimentation of any neo-works."

"Quite fetching," replied Lincoln. "If you were to ask me."

"That was why I did, Lincoln," she retorted. "You give me a reason on piquing such interest."

"Well, glad to be of service," replied Lincoln.  _I think._

The remainder of the conservation was spent discussing the opinions on the ending of  _Death Note_ and the successors of the Japanese and the American live action adaptation served it justice. They talked about the typical teenage norms of life and how Summer's transition of moving to the United States. They were discussing about their English assignment before Lincoln spotted a black 2-door Mercedes-Benz into his point of view. The Mercedes-Benz stopped between the two. Its' tinted window inhibited Lincoln of identifying the driver.

"Mother's here," she said as she stood up and dusted herself off. "It is nice making more of your acquaintance, Lincoln." As she approach the car, Lincoln extended his hand to stop. She turned around to see the blushing Lincoln.

"Look, I was wondering...I was wondering...I was wondering if you want to," he stopped. He was stumbling. "I know we just met. It feels weird to have a conversation with a girl I barely know, but I was wondering if do you want to study together?" Lincoln felt a cringe in the back of his leg, around the same area where his letter to his beloved Ronnie Anne was yet to be addressed. Summer softened her face, returning Lincoln with a glow that made him avert from her.

"I will have to check with my mother. She always has me lined up with particular tutors." She reached into her backpack. She also pulled out a piece of paper and wrote some information on it. She handed it to Lincoln and humbly bowed before entering the car. Just mysteriously she came from the shadows was the instance she was gone into the horizon. Even as the car fade from distance, Lincoln can still smell the faint scent of cherry.

He looked into the paper and unlike the previous letter, it was written in English. On the paper, it displayed her cell phone number, her email address, and even the address, Lincoln presumed, to be her residence. He went back into his pocket to retrieve the cryptic message she gave him.

_私はあなたの女王です。私に弓を下ろす。_

Touching the paper gave him another cringe to the back of the leg. He reached into his pocket and got the letter he was supposed to send Ronnie Anne. He put the letter along with Summer's messages into his backpack and left the campus. He continued walking as the sun began to fade into the horizon. He hoped that he would get a chance to turn in the letter soon.


End file.
